MLP:FiaB - Lost Chapters
by Deparde Quizno
Summary: These are the memories left behind in Time. Lost and swirling, but not forgotten. The mysteries and experiences not seen by the casts as they play the deadly game. From banter to insight, witness the Lost Chapters! AN: This story is more of a collective short stories as I work on the main story. Please, enjoy.
1. His World

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 3: Stardust Coachriders_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: Inside DIO'S World..._**

 ** _"[THE WORLD]!"_**

Time had frozen. DIO floated over to Kakyoin as THE WORLD swatted away the shards and tendrils in Their path. Stand and Vampire floated before Kakyoin. DIO placed a hand on Kakyoin's cheek.

 _ **"Kakyoin... You Will Be The Third And Last Sacrifice. Your Death, Is Now, But Through Them... Your, Family, You Will Live On."**_

THE WORLD punched right through his chest with great ease.

 _ **"Death Is Superficial And Overrated Anyways."**_

 ** _"[THE WORLD]!"_**

Time had frozen. DIO flew past the various tables and people of the café. He snatched a handful of knives as he flew in between Joseph and Pinkie Pie. He needed only one for the old man, and threw it accurately at his throat. Pinkie Pie however, couldn't be allowed to interfere in the slightest. He threw four knives from four different directions, all directed at her throat. DIO stared at her expression, her face, and tilted the knives slightly. Pinkie Pie wouldn't interfere, but she didn't have to die...

 ** _"[THE WORLD]!"_**

Time had frozen. Jotaro and Rainbow Dash stood before DIO, faces frozen in time and fear. THE WORLD struck Rainbow Dash with enough force for the blow to flow into Jotaro. One more strike. Two more. The last one stopped as DIO caught it in time. The sight of Star Platinum defending them from His assault. DIO, smiled, then frowned. It had already froze with the rest of reality.

 _ **"Soon..."**_

 ** _"[THE WORLD]!"_**

Time had frozen. Jotaro held Rainbow Dash as he finally could comprehend the Frozen World.

 ** _"I'll Test Your Power Now, Jotaro! Show Me What You Can Do!"_**

DIO leapt from rooftop to rooftop, throwing knives after knives, frozen in His Vaporizing Freeze.

 ** _"And For Comedic Effect!~"_**

He threw a kitchen sink right as Star Platinum threw a single punch that barely moved the knives.

 _ **"Perfect...ly Disappointing Not Even Three Of My Five Seconds. Time, Will Be Allowed To Resume."**_

 _ **"[THE WORLD]!"**_

Time had frozen. DIO leaned forward and slid himself of the blade of Silver Chariot. Polnareff had came just as He expected. He smiled and struck Polnareff in the side with little effort. Anymore would have torn the Frenchman in two. DIO needed him alive.

 _ **"Polnareff, I Leave The Rest To You. Only You Have Wounded I, DIO, Without Affecting My Time Stop Or Even Having Temporal Manipulation Yourself. But, It Isn't Enough T-"**_

DIO turned to Star Platinum pounding into His head, breaking into His skull, severe damage to His brain.

 _ **"[THE WORLD]!"**_

Time had frozen. DIO looked at the frozen lightning bolt at his nose. Any closer, any sooner, and He'd be on fire. He pushed himself off the ground and over the stairs of the alley. The car had just past the alley, but was within reach. That place, He had to get to that place.

 _ **"[THE WORLD]!"**_

Time had frozen. DIO flew into the air, renewed with that power in His veins, Joestar Blood. THE WORLD flew ahead, and met Star Platinum. The two threw flurries of punches, but THE WORLD overwhelmed Star Platinum. With a powerful blow, THE WORLD threw Star Platinum's fists up into the air, but as it fell back it brought a knee to THE WORLD'S chin. THE WORLD spat blood from hit, as did DIO. Then, Star Platinum froze.

 _ **"... Yes! Excellent! This Is The Power You Need! But, It's Not Enough To Beat Me!"**_

 _ **"[ MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! ]"**_

THE WORLD hazed Jotaro and Rainbow Dash with a hail of punches.

 ** _"[THE WORLD]!"_**

Time had frozen. THE WORLD sent a right fist, met by Star Platinum, then a left one that was also matched by the opposing Stand. DIO glared at Jotaro as his pupils began to protrude and irises opened. Jotaro, brought his head down against DIO'S, and forced Him to look down as he shot his pressurized liquid. Jotaro suffered more from the headbutt as DIO hadn't even bruised. DIO threw the Stars far off over in the direction of a bridge. Below them was the river.

 _ **"[THE WORLD]! ... Seven Seconds Have Passed..."**_

Time had frozen. Jotaro looked down at Rainbow Dash. He couldn't stand this girl at all. She annoyed him, threw herself in danger without thinking, and was unnecessarily loud all the time. She was smarter than she looked. She never backed down from a fight. She always fought for what she believed in. She wasn't afraid to tell her mind, even if it cane off rude when she didn't mean it, she was mostly honest. Rainbow Dash drove him insane, but he was glad to have met her. He lost, so many friends so fast. He wouldn't lose his best one. A shadow grew over them. Jotaro looked up to see a large gasoline truck carried by DIO. Star Platinum braced and began to pound away. This would undoubtedly cause an explosion, but if he could just escape. He and Rainbow Dash would be free. Then, he felt a greater weight send him and Rainbow Dash to the ground. The vampire slammed His real death dealer. His trump card.

 _ **"IT'S A STEAM ROLLER! ! !"**_

Jotaro's eyes dialated as the vehicle crashed on top of the gasoline was it! This was the final deadlock!

 **"ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA O-"**

 _ **"THERE'S NO ESCAPE! YOU'VE LOST!"**_

Jotaro felt the weight grow as he heard THE WORLD and DIO pounded the steam roller in retaliation. Jotaro's escape plan died away with each strike. Both Stand and Vampire cried out

 _ **"[ MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUD] A MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA M[UDA MUDA MUDA MU]DA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUD[A MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA! ! !] MUDA! ! ! WWWWWRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYY! ! ! ! ! I'LL SMASH YOU FLAT!"**_

 **"OOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! !"**

Jotaro gave it his all with the last punch, but so had DIO, this was it. DIO leapt away as Time continued. The explosion was intense. He landed right in front of the inferno and sighed.

 _ **"And Thus... The End Of A Bloodline... My Bloodline. Eh, Jotaro?"**_

Everything stopped. Sound. Movement. DIO, could no longer breathe. Just as He hoped. Just as He predicted. Just as He foresaw so many times. Jotaro, carried Rainbow Dash out of the fire, and stood centimeters before DIO.

"I didn't catch what You just said, but I don't care. **[Star Platinum: The World].** I froze time at nine second mark and escaped. DIO."

Star Platinum punched DIO's knees clean off. Time, would continue, as it naturally should.


	2. Live and Learn

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 2: Battle Festivity_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: New York Stories_**

Smokey Brown was a rather unlucky boy. Sure, he had a roof over his head now, with hot clean tasty food, and even good health. But at a cost of not only living in a place that looked down on his skin, there was the matter, of the ones who got under it.

"OI!~ Smokey!~ We're headed out to the comic store! You want in?"

Joseph Joestar. An English giant of a man, yet a immature kid at heart, all around a good guy as long as one stayed on his good side. Everyone simply called him, JoJo.

"C'mon, Smokey! We haven't gone out in like, two days, that's forever for me! Get up, get pumping, get us some comics so we can get to reading!~"

Then there was Pinkamena Diane Pie, or simply, Pinkie. Now, Smokey enjoyed their craziness, but as the mature one he often found himself being yelled and lectured at for their mischief. New For was a large city, but these two were nearly notorious for their mayhem. Smokey sighed as he saw the two plead with their begging eyes.

"O-Okay! Okay! I'll come with, not much going on today..."

"Wait just a moment."

That voice that everyone loved but feared. Erina "Pendleton" Joestar. JoJo's grandmother, and as of a few days ago, the adoptive mother of Smokey. Pinkie had no records, she simply, existed. Erina however, welcomed her warmly, though not without her stern rules. She was the hope of New York City, the one thing that stopped JoJo and Pinkie's madness. She adjusted her glasses and held out a wallet with Smokey's name written in the leather.

"Knowing those two, fifty dollars won't do, and I've been meaning to hand you a birthday gift."

Smokey waved his hands.

"I-I couldn't take that! That looks like it's worth more than me!"

"Smokey Brown! You are worth about every other humans life, and that life is priceless."

"Y... Y-Yes ma'am. Thanks, c'mon you loons."

JoJo and Pinkie cried out in victory, then silenced themselves under Erina's harsh gaze. Smokey would one day ask, and learn her secret, but not trio walked down the street, or rather JoJo and Smokey did as Pinkie sat on JoJo's shoulder, they received odd looks and even a few glares. Smokey noticed most the glares and condescending gazes were on him. Even if they didn't hate him, they didn't see him as equal. He looked back at his friends, their honest bubbily smiles washed away his negativity, he smiled back and bumped into someone without looking.

"Oh! S-Sorry, guy."

"Watch where you're going, monkey!"

"...!"

The negativity returned as the man rushed off, then Smokey noticed the sudden lightness in his pocket, and turned to see the man run with his wallet.

"H-Hey! That's my wallet! My mom got me that wallet!"

Smokey ran after him into a crowd. The man was dressed like a businessman, but a successful one, he had just barely stood out from the crowd. Smokey chased the man into an alley and tackled him into an alley.

"Hey! Didn't think I'd catch you, huh?! I don't want any trouble!"

The man shoved him back and whistled loudly.

"You idiot! You should a just let it happen, but we're gonna teach you a lesson!"

Two boys with guns came out from the alley. Smokey took a step back, but then tilted his head.

"J-Jam? Whitey? Is that you?!"

The two widened their eyes and tucked their guns away.

"Ey!~ Smokey, it's been a minuet, boy!"

"Smokey Brown!~ What's with them threads, kid? You flying high now?"

The young man ran behind Jam and Whitey.

"What the hell are you two clowns doing?! Get him! This is his wallet here! I'll split it with you, even among us three!"

Jam and Whitey glared at the man, Jam backhanded him into a wall.

"You think we stupid, glue for scales!?"

"Heh, scales, fitting for a slimy fucking devil like you."

"Right, Whitey? Thinks he can pay us to rob our own? Fuck outta here!"

"Hey... Ain't his dad rich?"

"Yeah, Jam!~"

Whitey looked over to Smokey.

"Hey man. We're about to be digging in it! We'll set you up good! Catch!"

Smokey caught his wallet as Whitey tossed it to him. Jam pulled out a switchblade.

"Alright... Let's get this- Huh?"

Smokey stood between the man and his old friends.

"G-Guys! Hold up. This ain't the way to go about it..."

Jam spat on the ground.

"Huh...? This the same Smokey, Whitey? When'd you start growing a conscious?"

Whitey spat on Smokey's shoe.

"Better yet, when'd he start asking to be unconscious? Smokey, at least walk away, this shit heel ain't do nothing for nobody. He won't even remember our own names. Just, let it happen."

Smokey thought about it. Whitey was right. This man wouldn't remember him, and these two had guns, he should walk away.

"I can't let you do this guys..."

Smokey mentally cursed himself. What was he doing?! But, just as his old friends glared at him, JoJo's voice called out from the end of the alley.

"Yo!~ Smokey! What's up here?"

Pinkie shouted as JoJo ran in.

" **Oh No!** Don't worry Smokey, we're here to save you!"

Jam snickered and pulled his gun out. Whitey shouted at him.

"Hey! Cool it! We don't need the heat making anymore noises!"

"Don't worry. I'm gonna dunk these losers in their graves so fas-"

JoJo began to glow as Pinkie flew off of him. His Hamon had propelled her off of him, nearly turning her into a missile, a missile that drop kicked Jam before he could fire. Whitey turned to see JoJo charge at him like a speeding car, and tackled him into the end of the alley. Smokey blinked, then released a held breath.

"Holy crap, I thought you two lost me back there!"

Pinkie held up a string and giggled.

"We did! But that hat you're wearing is made of wool! Hand knitted, so I just unraveled it before we left home to keep an eye on you!"

JoJo scoffed.

"You mean, I, unraveled it and you just started playing with it."

"I knew what it was for!"

"You didn't even know how to walk a week ago!"

"And you still don't know how to get a girlfriend!"

"Ooh!~ That's a low blow, Pinkie."

"Heh! Low Blow Pinkie sounds about right. Speaking of blow... What about him?"

She pointed to the young man who sat against the wall. He clasped his hands together.

"H-Hey! My dad works with the Speedwagon Foundation! Heard of them?! They're rich! I'm serious! J-Just let me go and I'll set you up!"

JoJo raised a brow.

"Uncle Speedwagon? Huh, no thanks. He already gives us enough."

"Wh-What?! Y-Yo-You're directly related to the Founder?!"

"Ehm, not by blood, but may as well be. But uh, speaking of blood... I think I'll spill a bit, for stealing from my frien-"

Smokey held a hand up.

"No, JoJo."

Smokey, helped the young man up.

"Go... Go to the police, and tell them everything. Turn yourself in, and get better."

"Ah... Uh... O-Okay...!"

The young man ran away. Pinkie hugged Smokey with a chuckle and gave him nuggey.

"That was so grown up of you! I thought we were just gonna take his shoes and sell them at the pawn shop!"

"W-Well... It was just, the right thing to do."

JoJo smiled and as he pulled his friends away.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Let's get to that comic store already!"

Smokey laughed as he ran with his friends. He didn't have many, and usually considered himself a loner, not anymore. Smokey Brown was a rather lucky young man.


	3. Cheese

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 3: Stardust Coachriders_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: Noodles and Cheese_**

Kakyoin carried Pinkie Pie's bags off the train from Singapore. His hands were full, but a small bag remained.

Don't worry about it, Kakyoin! I'll give a hand!"

"No need, Ms. Pie! I have one right here."

Kakyoin's noodle flicked and wrapped around the handle of the bag. He pulled his head up, and with it, the bag.

"There we are! You shouldn't trouble yourself with these things when I'm around."

"C-Could you, always do that? With your hair?"

"Hm? Well, everyone has such odd hair, you pull things seamlessly and cleanly out of yours!"

Pinkie Pie ate a cookie she pulled from her hair.

"That's only mildly true."

"Rainbow Dash has this weird sheen whenever sunlight hits it.

The two looked at Rainbow Dash as she pulled away at a large bag. Her hair shone for a moment as sunlight reflected right off of it. Pinkie Pie nodded.

"Okay, so there's that."

"Even Polnareff's head looks like cheese snack in Japan."

"Ooh!~ We should all call him, Cheesehead, with no context!"

"Ms. Pie, that's rather immature!"

"Says you! You'd be the first to do it!"

"Not on my life, I'm more refined than that."

Polnareff hoisted his simple bag over his shoulders and approached the two.

"What's more refined?"

Kakyoin smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, Cheesehead."

Pinkie Pie snickered as Kakyoin stumbled and walked away, leaving a clueless Polnareff behind.

"Huh...? Cheesehead? What was that about?"

"Pffft! Don't think too hard on it, Cheesehead! Bwahahaha!"

Pinkie Pie walked away laughing as Polnareff ran after her.

"Wait! Old Lady, at least tell me, just fucking wait!"


	4. Family Activity

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 3: Stardust Coachriders_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: Living to the Fullest_**

"So... You've been carrying a video game console this whole time, and only now do you want to play it?"

Polnareff sat in the hotel room with Kakyoin. The red head nodded.

"Today is the day I get that high score... The game development team made a scoring system said to be impossible to get past one hundred points. It's a space shooter, so I may get a little intense."

"O-Only one hundred?! I'm no nerd but, aren't there games where you can get hundreds of thousand points?"

"Exactly. It's notorious for it's difficulty. Today is the day I complet-"

Kakyoin pressed the start button, his ship loaded, and was destroyed by an incoming astroid. Polnareff laughed.

" _Bon dieu!_ How do you beat a game if you die at the start!? Kahahaha!~"

"... I'll master it. I'll master this system."

"Whatever, just don't keep me up all night."

Twelve minuets of silence, interrupted by a loud crash sound effect. Polnareff and Kakyoin jumped.

"The fuck?!"

"Goddammit! I was at twenty five! Twenty five!"

"O-Oi, Kakyoin! We've got to get on that boat to Egypt!"

"I know, I know, but seriously... I must beat this game! I have to at least make it to fifty!"

"Okay, I get that dumb logic, but why is the game so loud?!"

"I have to listen for sound qu-Ah! Incoming missile!"

Kakyoin's ship spun to the side as beams deflected off of it, but it flew into another astroid."

"God! Dammit!"

"Gah! That death sound effect it the worst! If you're gonna keep dying, just stop playing!"

"But, I, can't!"

"What the- It's just a game!"

"Yes! And if I can't complete this game, how can I finish anything in my life!?"

"What the, hell?! Y'know what?"

Polnareff got out of bed and sat next to Kakyoin.

"I'm not even gonna bother. Maybe it'll be funny to see you lose over and over."

"Hmph! As if you'd do any better?"

" _Oui!_ I'd be the king of this game!"

Kakyoin handed Polnareff the controller.

"Here you go then. King."

Polnareff took the controller, press start, and died within the third frame from a stray beam.

"... _Que?_ "

"The game is meant to have you move constantly, never stop for anything, otherwise you're dead. Asteroids, beams, stray sunlight rays, anything that isn't a power up or point will kill you."

"H-Huh...? Then, how do you beat it? How do you beat it!?"

"You don't."

"Kakyoin!"

"Okay, okay!~ What you do is, immediately press any direction and hold it. If you turn, the game will generate astroids fifteen seconds earlier."

"O-Okay..."

A whole hour passed, Pinkie Pie picked the lock on the door opened, and jumped at the loud crash sound effect.

"Uuuyyyaash! What was that?! It's like, eight, what're you two doing?!"

Kakyoin and Polnareff both stared at the TV intently. Kakyoin handed the controller to Polnareff.

" _Mèmè!_ Don't break our concentration! We've got to teach this game who's boss!"

"I was almost there, just a few more kills and we would've made it to thirty! Nana, don't mind us!"

Pinkie Pie shook her head.

"How can I not! You two are hooting and hollering like it's a hootenanny! Look at you two, eyes all red, faces frozen in that ghoulish expression, I don't even use words like that!"

Polnareff swore but the crash sound effect drowned him out. Kakyoin placed his face in his pillow and screamed. Pinkie Pie raised a brow and inspected the game.

"Hey... Lemme have a crack at it!"

Polnareff handed her the controller. Twenty minuets later, Joseph stomped in with nothing but his own underwear on.

"What the Hell has got you all so goddamned loud?! Pinkie, I said to put your grandkids to bed, not keep them up!"

He winced as the crash sound effect played again.

"AND WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!?"

Pinkie Pie shouted and held her face in her hands. Kakyoin slowly reached for the controller She handed it over with a whine and lifted her head.

"It's this gosh darned game! We can't beat it! I was so close! Forty eight points! We were gonna stop at fifty!"

Kakyoin nodded.

"We need to reserve our strength, but we have to prove that no machine can best us! I have to win!"

Polnareff simply laid at the foot of the bed.

"I can't get past ten points, so it's up to them... C'mon you two! I just want to laugh at this game and savor sweet victory!"

Joseph dropped his jaw and snatched the controller out of Kakyoin's hands.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! That's what this is all about!?"

"Wait, no, Mr. Old Man please!"

"I'll beat the damn game! It can't be all that hard."

Sixteen minutes passed by. Joseph roared over the crash sound effect.

 **"SONUVA BITCH!"**

Polnareff and Pinkie Pie watched intently as Kakyoin painted the game's title screen on one of his last canvases. Rainbow Dash opened the door with Jotaro behind her.

What're you clowns doing still up...?"

"Yo, I know that game. It stopped being produced due to the amount of stress it made people have while playing, but they kept going due to the addictive and short term goal of the game."

Rainbow Dash winced as the crash sound effect played again.

"H-How would you know all that?!"

"Cause someone at school snapped and nearly killed himself for it. We gotta break that game."

Jotaro took a single step and found every Stand ready to attack him. Rainbow Dash put herself in between them.

"I-I think that's a bad idea! Wh-What could be so friggin' addictive about it?!"

Kakyoin smiled widely.

"YES! YES! I'M AT FORTY FIVE POINTS! ONLY FIVE MORE AND-"

The crash sound effect played. Kakyoin had been sucked into a black hole.

"... no... why...? Nana... Why...?"

Kakyoin began to tear up as Pinkie Pie hugged him closely.

"It's okay, we hate the gane too, we're gonna beat it though! ... I hope."

"I wanna... I wanna... I wanna..."

Jotaro tipped his cap and sighed.

"At this rate, we'll get nowhere... I refuse to touch that thing. It's cursed."

Rainbow Dash picked the controller up and sat down.

"Don't worry guys, your saivor is here! Let's-"

The crash sound effect played as soon as she pressed the start button.

"... Oh boy."

Sunlight broke through the day. Zecora sat up from her bed and yawned. She removed her ear plugs and traveled down the hallway to the noisy room. Everyone fell asleep by each other, the game still on, the controller in Kakyoin's loose hand. Zecora sighed as she picked up the controller, played the game, and beat it on the first try. As the fanfare played and the credits rolled, she placed the controller back in his hands. Zecora roughed her mohawk up with her hands and walked out of the room. She then ran inside and shouted.

"Everyone! What is the meaning of this? The morning is here, yet you all looked burned out to a crisp!"

Kakyoin came too.

"Uhn... Huh? I... Won?"

Pinkie Pie snored loudly with Joseph, but snapped up with a jolt as Kakyoin screamed.

"Huh!? What?! Did we die again!?"

"WE WON!"

"We did? W-WE DID! JOJO WAKE UP!"

Joseph groaned as he rolled off the bed.

"What...? What were we...? Ah! The game! Kakyoin, did you finally beat it!?"

Jotaro looked up as he shook Rainbow Dash who sat in his lap.

"Hey, Dash. Kakyoin did the impossible."

"Huh...?! He did it? H-He did it! WHOO!~"

Polnareff only looked up and smiled weakly with a thumbs up. Everyone began to wake up and cheer for Kakyoin. Zecora smiled as she simply shook her head at the sight. She'd never imagined that the most intense moment if this epic quest, was a late night video game session.


	5. Surprisingly Useful

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 1: Phantom Shimmer_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: Misadventure of Speedwagon and Spike_**

Speedwagon raised a brow at Spike as they walked down Ogre Street. They had just left the secret library, a place where rare copies and outlawed books were kept.

"Oi, Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you're okay with carrying those books?"

"Yeah!"

"They're a bit... Thick."

"Yeah."

Speedwagon stared at the tower of books in Spike's arms. Not even he could carry that many, let alone balance it so well.

"You and Ms. Sparkle are full surprises..."

"Just cause I'm small, doesn't mean I'm weak!"

Spike tripped and fell over as the books scattered onto the ground.

"U-Uh, I am a bit, clumsy..."

"I told you to let me help!"

"It's okay, the snow only got on the covers of th-"

Spike winced as a book he reached for had been stomped on by a dirty iron boot. Three men sneered at Speedwagon and Spike. The man who stomped on the book punted Spike before hr e could get up. Spike went airborne and fell in Speedwagon's arms

"Ah! Spike, boy! Are y'alright?!"

"Ow...! What just hit me?"

The man and his cohorts laughed.

"Lookie 'ere boys! Tha's was a bloomin' piker right dere if I did say so meself! Oi Speedlassie, I knew's ya go's aroun' whorin' off ta whateva' breeze ya passes by, bu' who left ya wif tha' little bastard?! Har har har har! 'E's tough, I'll let 'I'm 'ave tha'!"

Speedwagon snarled as he glared at the three.

"The Metal... What do you want, Iron Legs!?"

The man on the left, one with iron gauntlets with spiked knuckles, shouted at Speedwagon.

"HEY! You're not in the position to be making demands!"

The one on the right wore a metal headpiece. He quietly glared at Spike and Speedwagon. Speedwagon snapped at the three.

"Shut it, I've asked you a question!"

Iron Legs raised a hand with a shrug.

"Sawry dere, luv, y'know 'ow Knuck an' Nog can be. Simply put, you're 'ere wifou' any of ya friends, an' we're 'ere wif a bone ta pick wif ya."

"Of course it's as simple as that. No named thugs being thugs! I'll take you on!"

Speedwagon threw Spike behind him.

"Quick boy, get out of here, I'll be fine!"

"Uwah!"

Spike fell face first into the snow. He looked back at Speedwagon, who rushed the three on his own. Iron Legs flashed a quick foot to Speedwagon's head, but even Speedwagon dodged it, and countered with a right hook. As Legs fell back, Speedwagon threw his hat at Knuck. The blades whirled at a dangerous speed, Knuck had to block it with his gauntlets. Nog sent his head down at Speedwagon, but the man was a step ahead, literally as he leapt back and smiled as the headpiece slammed into Legs chest. Spike was impressed.

"Whoa... So he really is something useful! I thought he was all for show!"

Speedwagon then leaned back as his hat had nearly slit his throat. Knuck charged and struck Speedwagon with a left hook. Then a right. Knuck strafed to the side and delivered a crunchy punch to Speedwagon's face as Iron Legs kicked him in the gut. Speedwagon stumbled back, and spun around from the punch. As he faced his foes again, he held and empty flask of alcohol, and a lit match. Iron Legs saw that his cheeks were puffed out, but Knuck fell for the trap as he rushed in.

"Knuck wait, ya-"

Speedwagon spat out the alcohol in Knuck's eyes and all over his face. The thug threw blind punches, but not one landed, Speedwagon then threw the match before it could go out. Knuck from head to shoulders had caught ablaze. The thug screeched and ran wildly. Iron Legs shouted at him.

"Ya blighter! It's snowin'! Jus' drop an-"

Speedwagon jabbed him in the throat.

"Enough from you!"

Speedwagon raised a fist to strike the thug down, but fell back as Nog kicked him behind his leg. As he fell, Speedwagon was struck between the eyes by the headpiece.

"U-Ugh...!"

Speedwagon met the cold snow covered ground. Iron Legs and Nog began to kick him. Then stomp on him. Speedwagon was a stubborn man, even in pain, he refused to show any weakness and attempted to get up. But the hail of kicks were too heavy. He felt his foot tap something. His hat! He raised his foot and kicked it. It flew in the air, and cut Nog's eyes away, the man fell back in pain and terror. Iron Legs growled and pulled out a knife.

"Ya poor scum! Ya dirt stained pleb! You're always ruinin' our fun! Why can't ya just let us better folk do what we want!? I'll kill ya for thi- GAH!"

Iron Legs hand had been burned away badly, the knife melted instantly as the fire ball flew by, flew from Spike's mouth.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE, BULLY!"

"You...! Freak! Daemon! I'll... I'll be famous for killing you! C'mere! I'll kick your head clean off this time!"

Iron Legs went for another punt, and kicked Spike hard as he could. He had kicked dogs, dented walls, made indents in steel, and has snapped grown men's necks with these feet of his. But Spike, had caught the leg with his mouth as he was lifted into the air, and bit down. He chomped the boot and toes clean off.

"A-AAAAAAAHHH-"

Spike grabbed the leg and pulled himself to Iron Legs' face. The older man caught him and began to strangle him as he cried from the pain.

"YOU FUCKIN' MONGREL! I'LL SKIN YOU FOR THIS, I'LL-"

Spike managed to blow another fireball pointblank into Iron Legs' face. The man shrieked, dropped Spike, and ran off. Speedwagon stared at Spike.

"That... Was... Spike, boy. You were amazing! I thought you were around for show! Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine... You looks worse though!"

"This? Please, this is an average day for me. But, we've wasted enough time! The hospital visiting hours are nearly up!"

"Oh! Right!"

They picked up what books they could find and ran all the way to the hospital. Twilight sighed as she wrapped a new bandage around JoJo's arm.

"There... Hm, it's pretty late out, maybe they were too busy with something to visit?"

The door creaked open as Speedwagon and Spike entered the room with the books. Both clearly tired and still beaten. Twilight gasped at the sight.

"Spike! Speedwagon! Wh-What happened!?"

They shrugged and smiled at each other.

"Oh, nothing really, Ms. Sparkle."

"We just tripped on the way here."


	6. Burning Sands

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 2: Battle Festivity_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: Lucky Pair of Jokers_**

JoJo rode the motorcycle down the searing sands of Mexico. He looked back at Pinkie as she held the map. He put his eyes back in front.

"Okay, which way from here? We're off any roads, but that map is close enough to the ground for us to track ourselves."

"Apparently we're headed for a town this way! Pretty neat too, we were kinda exhausting supplies."

"If by exhaust you mean, ate and drank everything and also nearly out of gas, and even sweaty and stinky? Yeah, you're right."

"Oh!~ look, JoJo, to your left!"

"Huh?"

A silhouette of a person waved them down from ahead. They slowed the bike down as they found a man next to a broken down car.

"Th-Thank you for stopping! I was caught in a terrible accident!"

JoJo lifted his goggles up and raised a brow.

"Man, what luck you got. You break down near town but have us come pick you up!"

"Yo-You'll just, take me into town?!"

Pinkie nodded with a bright smile.

"Yeah! It's a grown up thing to do anyhow."

The man looked down and took a step back.

"Then, I'm sorry for this."

From behind the car, three men came out with guns. They sneered and got closer to Pinkie and JoJo.

"Look at these fools!" "Good Samaritans, more like Dead Americans!" "This was easier and faster than planned! What luck, indeed!~"

One man shoved the gun in JoJo's face.

"Keh! You, I don't like your face. I'll just put a hole in it for the buzzards to eat out of."

JoJo smirked as Pinkie kicked the gun away. The man shot his partner. Then, JoJo grabbed and pulled him close as a body shield for another bullet from the other man. The last one pulled the trigger again, but was out.

"What!? You assholes hogged the ammunition, and leave me with the one bullet!? Idio-"

Pinkie and JoJo kicked him into a nearby cactus. The only one left standing was the man who cried out for help. He fell to the ground and shook.

"I-I-I'm sorry! They made me!"

"..." "..."

"I have little money for myself, but you can have it!"

"..." "..."

"I've got water in my car, you can take that! Ju-Just..."

JoJo kicked sand in the man's eyes.

"A-Agh!"

"Oi!~ Shut your stupid face and get on the bike. We're running out of gas as is."

Pinkie rummaged through the thieves clothes and grabbed their money. She tossed the gun to the man.

"You needed a ride, right? Take this! It's dangerous to go alone!"

The man fumbled but caught the weapon. She then gave him the money as they all hopped on.

"Who... Are you two?"

They looked back and grinned.

"Just another pair of drifters."

"You don't need to worry about it! C'mon, JoJo! Daylight's a moving, but we're not!"

"Ah, shut up, Pinkie."


	7. Sunstonned

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 3: Stardust Coachriders_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: Nightmare Sanctuary_**

Nightmare Moon sat up from their bed. No, Her, bed. This world reawakened Her. Gave Her the strength to take back control. The darkness of it all fueled Her. That man that had cared for them, he must've fallen asleep now, this was Her chance to escape! She left the still ruined room from few days past, and wandered carefully around the dark manor. This bothered them both, how he kept himself in this darkness, though She cared little for it now. She had found something strange. A pile of treasure, much like hoe dragons would have it, sloppily piled. A sharp and well cared for knife stuck from the side, Nightmare Moon smiled as she picked it up, She needed the insurance. After what they had witnessed with Pinkie Pie, even She knew that this world was a danger to her. However, none were more powerful than Nightmare Moon. She found herself lost, and grew impatient, She began to run around the empty manor. Then, She fell over something.

 **"What in the...?"**

A corpse. A woman's corpse, with strange holes in the throat. Holes She remembered being described to Luna, as signs of a vampire. Vampire of this world. That man was such a creature.

 **"Hmph! So he wasn't as pure and noble as we thought..."**

Nightmare Moon grew interested then. Was this woman and Herself in a similar situation at one point? It mattered not. As She stared at the body and processed the danger, She began to focus Her magic to Her horn. It glowed, but weakly, as if She were a filly trying to cast Her first spell.

 **"Blood and Spite...! Of course, it was simply too good to be true, but I refuse to be this pathetic!"**

She concentrated harder and grinned as She felt the power grow in Her horn. Then, She flew onto Her rear as the horn shorted out like an outlet. A snarl lurched from Her throat, but felt something odd. The odd mist and fog that sprawled across the floor, encircled and wrapped around Her horn, She felt the very wind itself as Her eyes widened. She knew where everything was in the mansion now. The man was indeed in his room, yet awake, and the exit was not far off. Though with trouble, She walked right to the exit. This new discovery made Her giddy with ill delight. Then, Her hand stopped at the knob. Where had she recognized this power, this magic? Wham. The Pillar Man. The super vampire. The being, who turned to stone at sunlight, and vaporized to ashes with a powerful Hamon. She remembered that they too had horns. In fact, Kars himself had three, and Santana had two. Horns. Were they the unicorns of this world? Or... Were they the, alicorns. As this question came to Her mind, she began to ask herself other questions. If this man was a Joestar, then how did he become a vampire? Was it forced? Had he other plans for Her? If She wasn't human in this world, what was She? Was She vampire? Pillar Man? Something even greater, or appallingly less than? The Sun, daylight was always Her enemy, that would never change. But was She... In control of the situation, or was She trapped? No. Nightmare Moon was a powerful force, untameable, indomitable. No mere shining light would stop Her. She opened the door, and as the light of day broke through the darkness, Her feet and legs had caught ablaze.

 **"Hah! N-No! It can't be! I've, I've got to close this door, but I must escape!"**

Nightmare Moon's legs began to cover itself in a stony shell. Her wrist and arm that opened the door froze solid in the shell to keep Her body from disintegrating. She couldn't close the door with the hand. Think, She had to be clever, She had to think of a solution! She made too much noise, the man had began to descend from the floors above. The door slowly opened further from the wind outside. The light began to shine on Her midsection. If She didn't act soon, She'd be a statue. She didn't have time for shock or worry, and fear would not enter Her heart or mind now, only a solution.

 **"Ah! The knife!"**

Though the light had made it to Her chest, Her left arm was still intact, She had to reach for it! It was on the right side of Her hip, She couldn't reach for it from the front, She'd have to reach from behind. That however, was another problem, She wasn't flexible enough. Her unfrozen fingers barely brushed Her back. She recognized the Pillar Men and vampire's strange anatomy, their odd bodies and how it could reach impossible feats. She had to do such things herself now, but how? She tried desperately, pushing, grunting as her arm painfully reached. The light reached her collar bone. She was running out of time.

 **"Ahh... Th-There's got to be, something, I can do! Th-That's it! I know what I'll do!"**

She grabbed Her face, and pushed Her head to turn all the way around, a series of snaps and pops sounded off as She did so. She still lived, just as She thought, and saw the hand as She reached back. With a growl, She bit down on her ring and pinky finger, and tore them off.

 **"HNNNNGHH! G-Go! HuuuuUrrrreeeeeyyy!"**

That cry and her veins, these were the final nails in the coffin. From her wound, veins had shot out and connected to the fingers, and wrapped around the hilt of the knife. She pulled her hand back as the veins acted like a whip. The knife had been thrown onto the ground. The force caused it to rebound off onto the wall, and off again onto the door. The door began to close, but was cracked open. She felt it, the coolness of the air, the sunlight vanishing from the room. She saw the glimmer of light at the corner of the floor. Then, it grew. The wind from outside began to blow the door open again.

 **"N-No... NO! I! I CAN'T BE BEATEN, NOT BY THE SUN, NOT AGAIN!"**

She struggled in vain. The light would envelope Her. She would be trapped again.

 _"This is an interesting development."_

The man appeared before Her. He reached over Her, and closed the door.

 _"I thought it odd. The past few days, you rarely ate or drank anything, you even barely slept."_

He placed his hands on Her head, and turned back around.

 _"Your eyes have changed, your face and voice, different. This is what happened in that room."_

Nightmare Moon hissed as She thought with all Her will. Her head popped off Her body and struck his head. The veins pulled Her head back as he rubbed his face. For Her, it was hard to tell, but he didn't even flinch.

 _"How ungrateful. But you did see it. That body. You're not afraid of me. That's good."_

Nightmare Moon struggled to get away, She wasn't in position or ready enough for a fight.

 _"But there is a fear in your heart. Not hearts, but one, singular."_

The man hovered over Her now. His arms nearly around Her body, his breath against her neck, their skin met.

 _"Nightmare Moon. Princess Luna. Relax, calm yourselves, I will be here to help you in any way I can."_

The man slit his wrist with a claw, and poured his blood onto the stone shell.

 _"Every day, every night, each dawn and evening. Whenever, wherever, and whatever you need. I will do all I can. That woman, hate me for what I am and what I do, but she gave herself to me for you. All I want, is to help you."_

Nightmare Moon blinked as She felt the effects of the blood. It felt, euphoric, enlightening and empowering. Her weakness fell away and left her with strength.

 _"This is my sanctuary. Our, sanctuary. I dare not keep you against your will. When nightfall arrives, you are free to leave."_

She looked back at him. Something was, wrong. Something wasn't, right. But being near him simply felt good. She and Luna, both agreed on that.

 **"Just... Who are you."**

 _"I am... Your friend."_


	8. Queen of Hearts

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 3: Stardust Coachriders_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: The Heart of the Heartless_**

 _"I'm not so sure about this..."_

Luna giggled as she held the notebook and pen close. Her friend laid on the sofa he would have her, and at times Nightmare Moon, would lay.

"You asked what I wanted to do today, today I want to learn more about you!"

 _"That is precisely why I am unsure about this. My life is clearly not a, happy one, before you at least."_

"No honeyed words can let you escape this time, just find a place to start, and we'll go from there!"

 _"... Is there, truly, nothing I can say to sway you...?"_

"Please. You won't even give me a name!"

 _"Very well, the beginning is a good place to start."_

Luna smiled and prepared herself. As a Joestar, his life was fated for conflict, the mere fact he was a vampire of the Stone Mask says as much. Years and years had passed since Joseph and Pinkie Pie's own adventure. Perhaps this was a misguided descendant? Or even an unfortunate predecessor? She prepared herself for anything.

 _"I was thrown into the river as a babe."_

Everything, but that. Her excitement turned to regret, and she knew he had noticed it, they could read each other so easily. It was, frightening at times, wordless conversation was a thing to them. Simple staring and slight movement would be like paragraphs. He had turned his head and sighed. She only nodded and readied her pen.

 _"... I should have drowned that night, but my mother, dove for me at the last second. We were washed away. That man. I refuse to use his name or give him a title beyond, rat piss. He found us, and scoffed. There had been a carriage that had crashed not too far away. A nobleman and his family were fatally injured. The man and his son were alive, the mother had died. That nobleman, mistook rat piss' looting, for kindness and attempting to save his life."_

He stopped with a smirk.

 _"Such a, naïve, but pure hearted response. That moment, my mother named me, and soon the nobleman kept his word. We received such a large sum of money, we could live like people, we opened up a tavern or an inn... I can't remember. Then the gambling came to rat piss. Then the debt came. She worked it off best she could, my mother raised me best she could, she lived her life best she could... And worked herself to death for a man who forgot to rub his own filthy ass. This is enough, you don't need to hear my pas-"_

Luna placed a hand on his arm as he sat up.

"I believe, that you need someone to hear you, or this pain inside of you will only grow even more bitter than it already has... Please."

 _"... Of course. She... I believe, she was the one good thing in this world. She taught me, educated me, and with what little knowledge I gained. I began to work off his debts in her place. Worthless bastard. Scum of that rat. Loveless child. Cruel names everyday. That, hovel of a structure failed, the nobleman's gift was for naught. Some abandoned shack is where we lived. I did what I could for food alone. I'd fight grown men for scraps on a plate. Then be beaten for not bringing any for the rat piss. I worked his debt, for his fist across my face. But, he was always a weak coward, and in time I simply learned to fight back. Hehehe... Even now, am I any better? A Princess... And her Pauper."_

"You're no such thing! I... I never expected this. This is all before, your transformation, isn't it."

He nodded and raised a hand. He had planned some sob story, something heart wrenching and destitute. So, why was he telling her the truth? It simply, happened. This woman he saw no more than a pawn for was seeing into him. If she learned his identity... It wouldn't come to that. No one knew his life like he. When the time comes, he would make his embellishments.

 _"Yes. I... Hated that man. I hated him so much that I... I began to buy a drug. I began to slip it into whatever he ate or drank. I began to poison him. I, killed the man, who this world would dare to deign him as my... Father."_

What. Was. He. Doing. He had given her a clue. He had given her several! The more he began to listen to himself, the more foolish he sounded, to himself. His plans were being ruined as he looked away from her. His composure began to fall. This always happened upon any mention or thought of that man. To think of him so much, he couldn't restrain himself. His eyes flashed their crimson color past his face darkened by the shadows. Luna read his discomfort as she wrote down notes.

 _"I can continue... If you wish..."_

"I'd like that... But would you?"

 _"... Yes."_

"Friend..."

 _"I had learned that I had to take matters into my hands. That I had to be in control, or else I would be a slave to all around me, that would not be my fate. He never knew. He was so foolish, he thought I took after my mother... I did. Her pride. I took his final advice, to seek that nobleman out, and to swindle the family fortune away. The last time I had ever seen him, was his grave. I was the only one who was there. No funeral, no priest, just a tombstone with an accursed name. A name that I spat on..."_

He relaxed. Took a breath. He had to stop himself. This was getting out of hand. All she had done was listen to him, so why was he giving her his past. Why was he showing her a glimmer of his identity, why... Was he opening up to her? She had nearly fallen for him. Just as he planned. She knew no one in this world, just as he had planned. She grew to rely him, and even need him. Just as he planned. Nightmare Moon had receded, the two were slowly becoming one. He had helped her understand that there were no black or white sides. That all one can do is move on. That strength comes from fear, both conquering and accepting. They nearly became one, just as he planned. Yet here she was, a single afternoon compared to his months of progress, and she had made him like this. This, was not as he planned. He began to tense as a new memory came. The memory of Him.

 _"When I arrived at the manor. The nobleman's son greeted me warmly. It was a ruse. An act to have me lower my guard. I would not let him turn me into a slave. I took control. It started with, simple name calling and such, then acting appropriately whenever authority came by. I was the cur of the slums, yet I acted a gentleman. No one expected this, I rose to power in an instant. With this, grew my torment for the son. I'd belittle him. I'd... Pummel him. I'd make him believe he was lower than me. I hated him."_

"You...! Did all that? What, changed you?"

 _"One day. I had taken it too far. He snapped and..."_

He should have been enraged at this moment, but instead he felt nostalgia, as if it were a sweetness yet forgotten.

 _"He beat me till a wept. Blood was spilled and it hit the Stone Mask. It had been bought from the mother, and was a prized item of the household. No one knew of it's origin. It activated. And I had gained a plan. But first, I had to wait. I played the good son. The boy and I acted friends. During those days, I was given a life opposite to what I started with. There was so much that boy had... I hated him because... He was like me... We lost our mothers. We kept our foolish fathers. We lived on the same Earth and under the same stars. So, why was he so..."_

He sat up and stood. Enough was enough. He had said enough. Luna stood next to him, worried.

"I... This was a terrible idea. I shouldn't have asked this of you."

She took his hand and looked down. Silently, he savored this, her touch.

 _"I... Never told anyone these things. It is as if you are, magic."_

"How can you joke so easily?"

He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

 _"Because, we must always move forward... I..."_

He let go of the hand, and turned away from her.

 _"I shouldn't have... If you have need of me, I am always near."_

He took a step, but found that she had taken his hand again. She pulled him back, and hugged him tightly.

"If you have need of me, I too am always near. My friend."

He was, stunned. This was expected. This is what he had aimed for. Her affection, her trust, her will. He had tempted many before her. Manipulated, misguided, strayed several down his web to their end. This, was not that. This, foreign feeling in him, that this Princess gave him. It was, warm. This pawn, was becoming something more. He slowly hugged her back.

 _"I... Am glad, to know that."_

This pawn, was becoming a Queen.


	9. Love Never Dies

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 3: Stardust Coachriders_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: In the Dark of the Night_**

Luna watched the sunset fall, the evening turned to dusk, then to night. It was a moonless sky. The phases of the sky still troubled her. The magic, or lack thereof, made this world a disturbing one. So many things left to nature and probability. But tonight would not be about that. Tonight was something, special. A year had passed. One whole year. Had anything changed in Equestria? Had time even passed? Was she stuck here forever? She began to hug herself. Not out of fear or worry, but she simply felt, cold. Away. Homesick. She then felt him. His arms wrap around her, her head to his chest, their touch welcoming the other.

 _"It's rather odd, to see you by a window so early in the night. The sun has yet to fully set."_

"I was thinking... About home. About my friends, my family, my kingdom."

 _"... I will get you home then. Forgive me, I haven't done my part at all."_

She shook her head and turned to face him. She could see his eyes once again. Slowly, she had found herself able to look past the shadowy veil, it was only a matter of time.

"I have yet to understand... How would you have any knowledge of what brought me here?"

 _"I don't."_

"Then how can you aid me?"

 _"By giving it a try. Luna. Don't make me repeat myself, it makes me think that you're not listening."_

"Mhn... Even so. I, can't say this has been the worst experience of my life."

 _"Is that supposed to compliment me?"_

"I thought this was all about me."

 _"Dearest friend... I... I will be leaving, for sometime. To a place I dare not bring you. I am, afraid, of any possibility of losing you."_

"... Even when or if the time comes, for me to return to my world?"

He sighed and caressed her cheek.

 _"The affairs of this world and my life, should never come to burden you. Please. Do me thus one favor, this act, stay here. Do not follow me. I will return."_

"You know that we hate it when you leave... We will... I will do my best."

 _"You know that I care for you, deeply."_

"Then... Before you go, show me. Show me, everything."

That was the night. Beneath a moonless sky. Too dark to see a thing, too dark to even try. He stole to her side, to whisper that he must go. She could not see his face, but sensed him even so. She touched him, and he felt her, and they heard their ravishing refrains. The music of his pulse. The singing in her veins. She held him, and he touched her, and embraced each other with no care. With every breath and every sigh, she felt no longer scared, he felt that this was no lie. At last, their feelings bared, beneath a moonless sky. Clearly, they saw through the dark, as soul gazed into soul. He looked into her heart, and saw her pure and whole. Cloaked under the night, with nothing to suppress. A woman and a man, no more and yet, no less. He kissed her, and she caressed him, as the world around them fell away. They said things in the dark, they never dared to say. He caught her, and she kissed him, and he took her. They begged with a need to urgent to deny. Nothing mattered then, but they, again and then again. Beneath a moonless sky. When it was done, he felt something never before he'd think to feel. Never before the thought or the emotion, the action, the feeling ever came to mind. He felt ashamed of what he was, he was afraid, to meet her eyes. He whispered a farewell, as she prayed for his safe return. Though now far apart, on different terrain, they both felt that empty pain. The yearning for his voice, the needing for her breath, again and once again. Beneath a moonless sky.


	10. Don't Breathe

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 3: Stardust Coachriders_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: Wet with Resolution_**

Swimming. Swimming with the current of the oceans. The clean water, the magical sights of the sea floor, the colorful marine life. Fish of all kinds, sea mammals, crustaceans. Big ones, small ones, flora and fauna. Sea snails, bright coral, deep fields of jellyfish. Whales, dugongs, and dolphins too. A large school of fish simply swimming in a sphere. The chemistry, the technique, the simple instinct and cooperation was astounding. Jotaro, really loved the sea. He loved to look from above the surface. To read articles and see the pictures of the world below. To dive under and visit it himself. Even the dark drew him close, that separated him from other marine biologist. Not all, but he was not shy nor afraid, only excited. He saw a chasm in the sea floor he explored, the blackness became less, appealing. The excitement gone, but he would not lose to his fear. Regret left a bad taste in his mouth. He swam. Deeper and darker he went, then small lights. A strange species of jellyfish lit up the area around him. Strange, but not monstrous fish swam by. A colossal squid drew near, but merely looked his way. Jotaro began to have trouble breathing. He was running out of air. However, he could still the light of the sun. He'd be fine as long as he didn't panic.

 _"Jotaro..."_

His eyes widened. That voice. He knew that voice, all too well, even after ten years. He began to swim faster, being careful to not just float up.

 _"Jotaro..."_

There it was again... Closer. Colder. Jotaro turned and saw him entrapped by a single tentacle of the colossal squid. Kakyoin had gently grabbed Jotaro's heel.

 _"I... I don't feel anything... It's cold down here..."_

It was a corpse. Rotted, unrecognizable, if not for the clean and healthy face. A dead body, but Kakyoin's face hadn't changed one bit. Jotaro felt a hand wrap around his ankle. It came from the light of the jellyfish. Only Zecora's anklets and voice were with the hand.

 _"Was it destiny that we died, all too early...?"_

Jotaro began to pull at his leg. He had to calm down. This was impossible. An angler fish, a fish he swore wouldn't be this far up, neared his snared foot. It opened it's mouth, a third hand and voice came out. A burning grip, tight and painful, but not crushing at all. Avdol's voice echoed out.

 _"The Star represents hope... So why, why is it so dark... Where did you lead me...? Mr. Joestar... Jotaro... It's too dark..."_

He froze at the end of the sentence. It began to become freezing in the water. His chest heavy and his head light. He needed to breathe. Where was Rainbow Dash? Where was Polnareff, Joseph, Pinkie Pie even. He needed somebody, anybody, to save him. Wordlessly, a paw came out of blackness of the ocean and placed itself on the tip of his foot. Right on the toes. Jotaro had to scream. He put his hand over his mouth and nose to prevent the water from pouring in. From his eyes, water began to leak. He wasn't drowning in the ocean. He was drowning, in his personal sins.

"AAAH!"

Jotaro shot up from his bed, panting as he was covered in sweat. This nightmare haunted him since Kakyoin's funeral. His parents, they weren't too kind, but that was their right. Their son died for something that had nothing to do with him. Indirectly, Jotaro killed him, as much as DIO did. He heard coughing in the next room and got up to investigate. In the kitchen, sat Rainbow Dash, cheeks tearstained and eyes slightly red.

"I had that dream where... We were all on the plane, again... We were all there, everything was right and... It just crashed. Why... Why, Jotaro?"

Only a few months had past since their adventure. Rainbow Dash lived with him and Holy. She didn't object, and actually welcomed Rainbow Dash like a long lost family member. Pinkie Pie stayed with Joseph in New York, occasionally leaving for a month on a vacation notices at random times. But, even as time passed, scars never fully heal. Rainbow Dash held a cigarette in her hand. They had promised to quit, and even challenged each other to who would break first. Jotaro sat next to her as she laid her head on the kitchen table.

"..."

"..."

"I had one too."

"... Huh?"

"A bad dream, a nightmare, I had one."

"... That screaming was you? You can actually be scared?!"

She tried to smile, but saw his eyes had been on the cigarette. She shrugged and leaned back into the chair.

"Yeah I... I thought it'd help right now. All it did was make it rain harder in here."

Jotaro brought his hand to hers. He held it softly, before he took the cigarette and smoked it right in front of her.

"Wh-Huh?! Why'd you do that?"

"... Looks like we tied each other and cracked at the same time. _Yare Yare Daze_... How do you keep up with me?"

He spat it out and crushed it under his heel.

"You didn't have to stay... You didn't have to go all the way to Egypt, we would've gotten it for you. You didn't have to keep saving me. Looks like we both do unnecessary things to each other, for each other."

"... Jotaro... That is the most emotion I've ever heard out of you!"

"Pfft, whatever. Just shut up and go to sleep."

"Hah, like you can make me!"

Jotaro pulled Rainbow Dash close and kissed her. Her eyes flew wide as his closed, both savoring this moment. She threw her hands in the air in triumph before she pulled herself deeper. Seconds passed before they broke it to breathe.

"Do... Don't think that was clever or anything!"

"It wasn't me being smart, Dash. Just being smooth."

"... I hate you."

She pushed him away with a smile and got up to leave for her room.

"... Hey, Dash. You don't have to be by yourself."

"I already live here with you and Holy."

"You know what I meant."

She looked back at him, and flipped her hair.

"I have to go back to Equestria one day, y'know?"

"I do."

"That could be literally, any moment!"

"I know."

"And you still want to... Are you sure?"

"You can just say no. You're my friend."

Rainbow Dash stared at him, then grunted as she stormed off. Jotaro returned to his bed right after. The morning came, and he woke up fwith a soft feeling. His eyes opened to Rainbow Dash by his side. Asleep soundly. The nightmare echoed faintly in his mind. He had learned so much... Changed and grew. And through it all was his family to support him. Now, it was his turn. He hugged Rainbow Dash in her sleep and whispered.

"I'm never going to let you drown..."


	11. Highlander

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 1: Phantom Shimmer_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: Ruler Board_**

Zeppeli flew into the air and rolled onto the ground, covered in snow from the mountaintops. He had found the temple grounds of Ripple training. But, as is life, many obstacles were before him. One such hurdle here at the entrance, stranger than he believed. A large monk in layerex clothing wielded a long thin metal plank. Like a staff, yet more like a fence. A giant oversized ruler. He hadn't even seen the man before he had been struck back several feet. The monk held the weapon up. Zeppeli could barely see his face past the snow and hoof.

"You, are not yet, worthy."

With a grunt, the young Italian stood to his feet.

"I didn't think those of the Ripple, the life giving energy, were such assholes! C'mon you burly burlap sewn schmuck!"

Zeppeli ran at the monk. He saw the ruler and jumped to the side, and dodged a thrust, the weapon stood out held flat.

"Heh! That's a rather worthless weapon, ain't it-"

The ruler struck him in the side as the monk simply turned himself. It was then turned vertically and slammed into his entire right side of the upper body. Zeppeli fell to the ground, but rolled to make a fast recovery. The monk swung the ruler low to sweep Zeppeli off his feet, but Zeppeli jumped and caught the ruler under his foot.

"Gotcha! I haven't been schooled so hard since my mother threw the book at me!"

The monk began to course with a golden light and struck his weapon as he brought his end down to lift Zeppeli into the air.

"Wh... What...!?"

The ruler flew from the monk's hands and flipped in the air, the other side knocked Zeppeli further away from the templetemple by striking his jaw. It hurt for a moment, then his mouth and jaw felt numb. As he fell, he saw the ruler return to the monk. He blacked out upon contact with the ground. He woke up to a woman that wrapped a bandage over his head.

"You seem to be stuck."

"Well, if I ain't dead, I'm lucky to see an angel at my side."

"An... Angel? You're too kind, sir!"

"That's just my hello, I'll gladly show you how I say, goodnight."

He winked at her before hissing in agony.

"Sweet Theresa's tits on a milker, what the Hell hurts so much?!"

"That would be your head. You were struck with the Ripple. You were not worthy to enter, correct?"

"How in the fuck...?"

The woman brought his hand up with her own.

"You passed my village on the way there. We are as servants to the monks of the Ripple. We provide to them what the world away will not. Few come, and even fewer are accepted by those of the Ripple... It seems, you are of the unfortunate."

"Wrong there, lassie. I ain't dead, so I'm going up there again. That snowy yeti fuck ain't going to scare me away with a beating weaker than the piss of a rat!"

"It will not be. Not as long as you see the Ripple as a simple tool."

"Eh?"

"Sir, I find you interesting, so I'll tell you a secret... You must have a strong heart to bear the burden of the Ripple."

"What's that mumbo jumbo s'posed to mean?"

"Try again, and find out. You're doing this because, you are hurting, but the Ripple is not what you seek."

"As if you know anything outside of how to make a basket for bread, ya slag! I don't care if-"

"You lose an arm or a leg?"

"...! How did you...?"

"The Ripple can do many things, sir. Try again, if you believe you will learn."

Zeppeli stared at the woman warily before he left the village. A path followed back to the temple. Back to the monk.

"You, are not yet, worthy."

"That's okay, I got something that'll, blow your mind!"

Zeppeli pulled out a gun and fired it. He actually aimed for the shoulder, he wasn't going to kill anyone now. However, the monk held a pebble in hand. Radiated and beaming that golden glow before it fired like a bullet. It broke the bullet and crushed Zeppeli's finger.

"Graaagh! What the actual frosty fu-"

The monk had thrown a larger rock at his head. He woke up to the woman. She shook her head as he laid in bed.

"You can't cheat using false weapons. You have too use your body, and only that. Your mind and soul are apart of that body, use that as well."

"I'm not here for spiritual guidance! I just need a way to destroy the Stone Mask!"

"That artifact brings suffering and misfortune, it is the opposite of the Ripple. Which came first, not even I know. But, you must respect the Ripple."

"As if! I know what his games are. I won't be back here again, except to see you."

Zeppeli, though tired and in pain, ventured back to the monk.

"You, are not yet, worthy."

"Stuff that stick and my foot up your urethra, cause I don't give a fuck about anything that comes from your mouth, but the screams of anguish as I kick you in the frozen schlong!"

Zeppeli charged at him like before, to trick him into doing the same attack. But something was wrong. There was nothing in the monk's hands. The hooded figure raised a foot and stomped down on the ground. Under Zeppeli's feet, the ruler flew up and sent him flying at the monk. Zeppeli was met with a barrage of relentless golden punches. He woke up with a groan to the woman stirring a bowl of soup.

"You act too rashly. Here, drink this, you must be hungry."

"Feeding and taking care of me? You'd better be careful, I might get certain vibes."

"You make play talk and bring lightness to your situation. But, is it misplaced?"

"Not more with this buffoonery..."

"The Ripple must be respected. Like a mother, it nurtures us, but disciplines us, it is every bit as loving as it is cruel. It takes time to understand. You are one with the cruelty, but you don't love, only lust for your selfish solutions. You're hurt, and you see the Ripple as a solution. The Triple, must be respected."

Zeppeli, didn't care for this speech, at first. But the more she spoke, the more he began to understand.

"Strong heart. What do I have to do to get it! What will make my heart strong!"

"William, you already have one. What you lack is the life to go with it. To flow into you. You're hurting, but the wound has healed... It scars, but you will live. Don't have a heart with hate... Only courage."

"Courage... I... I know what I must do.

Zeppeli approached the monk in the harsh winds. Neither raised a fist or a weapon against the other.

"..."

"I need to learn the Ripple. I want to."

"You, are not yet, worthy."

"Then teach me how to be."

"... Time will tell. You, are not yet, worthy. You are however, ready. Willam A. Zeppeli. Wake up."

Zeppeli's frost covered eyes, weakly opened up as he laid in front of the temple. He sat up and looked back. The path to the village was gone. The mountain wall was all that was. He stood up and hobbled to the door. It had opened, an old man looked him up and down.

"Who are you?"

"... I, am not yet worthy... But I am ready... I don't care how grueling it is. I must learn the Ripple... I'm not afraid..."

"... You will be, my boy. You, will be."


	12. The Faces of Evil

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 2: Battle Festivity_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: History Unwritten_**

Pinkie sat on the edge of her bed in the dark of the night, and poked the horn of her visitor, Tezla of the Pillar Men.

"Whoa~! It's all like, stony, instead of being bony!"

 _ **"I cannot believe you convinced me into this."**_

"Breaking through that exterior! Say, I've been meaning to ask, you were a human at some point? Right?"

 _ **"At one point, yes. Why?"**_

"Doesn't the food chain go, human, vampire, Pillar? How'd you skip the vampire part?"

Tezla had her horn recede back into her skull and looked away.

 _ **"The Red Stones... The, inferior ones?"**_

"Yeah!"

 _ **"Master Kars began his research with us, by applying the Red Stones to our Stone Masks, we jumped a whole level... However, this wasn't the last time."**_

"Ooh! Is this storytime!? I love storytime!"

Tezla blinked and looked back to Pinkie. The Hamon trainee held a small bag of popcorn.

"Well? Go on!"

 _ **"... Hah. We had found a simple village in the mountains, decimated, and very recently. One would think it a mob, an army of criminals, or even a riot had occurred. This was not the case. Some, mutant of a human, an abhorrent creature stood in midst of it all. Perhaps he was the last of giants before humans, or the start of a new breed, I don't know. I alone subdued it, but Master Kars, found it interesting. It had kept the animals alive but tore the farmers apart. It even fed them appropriately. It wasn't unintelligent. He applied the Stone Mask, but the head was too big, so he had used one with a flawed Red Stone. You may be wondering why I use it, they, and not he or him. Though anatomically male, to this day, that being remains the greatest enigma. The Stone Mask worked, but it laid there, dead. Daybreak was upon us, but rather than break away into a dust cloud, it bathe in sunlight."**_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you saying that you guys made a vampire, immune to sunlight?! What!?"

Tezla nodded and raised a hand, a Bible in her grasp.

 _ **"Master Kars, ACDC, and even Father were shocked. Astounded. Then, it got up, and attacked. Charged with two horns that had sprouted from the skull, longer than any of ours. Master Kars however, chased it off. He had nearly severed the horns, cutting them in half, but it left alive. To this day I wonder where it has gone. I have seen, imagery, of evil and destruction that resembles it. Religious texts from various beliefs. However, that creature was not the last. That would be... Ah, my time is up."**_

Pinkie jumped at Tezla and held onto the Pillar Man's leg.

"Noooo! You can't stop there! Who else was it?"

Tezla shook her head and threw Pinkie to a wall with a kick.

 _ **"I've said enough. We are enemies, not buddies, nor friends."**_

Pinkie hit the wall with a thud, the stone cracked, but her smile stayed on.

Okay, sure, guess I'll just stop making those deserts th-"

 _ **"NO!"**_

Tezla shouted. She cursed herself, but had become addicted to Pinkie's cooking, especially the cupcakes. She hissed at the girl and leapt out the window.


	13. Multicultural Unawareness

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 3: Stardust Coachriders_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: Losing in Mistranslation_**

DIO stared ahead at his final combatants. His last adversaries, Jotaro Kujo, and Rainbow Dash. They began to approach Him. He smiled at their attempt, but it was all useless in the end. Then they started talking to Him... In Japanese. A language he had never heard. He only knew of English and Arabic, He knew it was odd that He didn't catch what they had said earlier, just assumed. He had to play it off. Rainbow Dash whispered to Jotaro.

"Hey... What's He saying? He's talking in that stupid language again."

"I have no idea. Grandad taught me a bit of it but, He's using words I've never heard."

"I only know whatever the Old Man shouted..."

"This is gonna be tricky... Why can't everyone speak Japanese?"


	14. Full House

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: Nightly Responsibilities_**

Sunday. The weekend, and the day off of school. The day of rest. But, within the early morning in the Higashikata household, a baby's cry keeps two teens awake. Rarity groaned in bed as she dragged a hand over Josuke's face.

"Darling, it's your turn..."

He groggily took her hand into his own and yawn.

"I'd get up but, your big head is weighing me down..."

"No excuses..."

"I believe that to be a fact, actually..."

"Fine, I'll do it."

Rarity sat up and got out of bed. She dragged her feet to the baby crib and smiled weakly.

"Hey~ I can't see your beautiful face if you're crying...! Come here, dearest...!"

The inside of it was invisible, and soon, so too were her hands. She managed to pick the baby up, and cradled her closely.

"Shhh, shhh, I'm here. What's the matter...?"

She felt the small hands grab at her breast.

"... Oh! Hungry...! Where's that, bottle of formula, Josuke?'

She began to waver and lean side to side. This was the eighth time she had to get up to take care of the baby. Her eyes lowered as she began to droop.

"H-Here. I got it...!"

She jumped as she felt Josuke behind her. He carefully moved the bottle around her chest.

"Most of your torso is gone now but, I think she's right..."

The bottle was seized, followed by the sounds of quiet gulping. Everything began to become visible again, a sigh of relief came from them both. Rarity looked up at Josuke.

"I thought my, big head, had weighed you down."

"You got up, so I was free to go. Wouldn't be right of me to leave you alone with this."

"... Hah, you can be such a headache, but even so you're **GREAT.** "

"Yeah, yeah..."


	15. Karma

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: What Comes Around..._**

Senset pushed with all her might, the top bunk bed slowly began to rise, but it was simply too heavy. It wasn't the bed itself, but Okuyasu's weight added to it, the combined weight was just above what she could lift. Even with all her intelligence and skill, all she could do at the moment was shout and grunt.

O-Oku! Oku! Ngh! Oku, wake up! The bed it...! ... Ugh! Okuyasu! C'mon! I know you sleep like a rock but! Gun! J-Jus-Just wake up already! Or at least roll off the bed! Argh!"

Okuyasu snored away. Senset knew it was in vain, Okuyasu was the type to have trouble sleeping, but let nothing wake him up once he did. He had even slept through a terrible earthquake. Still, she was desperate. It's not like this would kill here, but she knew no one who liked sleeping under the mattress.

"Okuyasu, get your lazy, thickheaded ass up! I'm serious here! Just roll off or adjusts your position, ANYTHING!"

Okuyasu rolled in his sleep, and began to mumble. Senset's eyes sparkled, all she had to do was kick the bed from her side, and he'd roll right off. She saw him begin to roll near the edge and kicked. At that moment, she knew she messed up. Okuyasu rolled to the opposite direction. She hadn't thought of the consequence of her action, and realized her arms simply couldn't keep the bed up.

"N-NOOOOOOO-"

She was silenced by the heavy thud. Only her muffled cries sounded out softly in the manor. Okuyasu woke up, fresh as could be.

"Ah!~ What a great weekend! Senset probably woke up before me again."

He got ready, but found it odd that no one cooked breakfast.

"Ah, well, we'll eat over at Josuke's. Still can't believe how nice his mom is!"

He met with Josuke and Rarity on the street. Josuke glared at him.

"Oi. Where's that conman of a friend, Senset?"

"Huh?"

"She tricked my old man into buying all this baby shit for a baby we found! My credit card is screwed! I've got, NO, money in the bank!"

"... Huh? Oh!~ That must've happened when she went to go buy diapers for my old man! No wonder she left so early..."

"Early!? I'll chase that bitch down to the ends of the Earth! **DORA!"**

Josuke sped off like a bullet with Rarity running after him. Okuyasu simply followed as it was on the way to school. Koichi rubbed his eyes as he walked down the street and saw his friends run off.

"O-Oh no...! I overslept so much, everyone is leaving already!"

He looked around before he pulled out a figurine from his pocket.

"This is the karma I get for taking this from the stolen stuff in Akira's house..."

"You and me both..."

Koichi jumped and screamed at the sudden voice.

"AAAAAAGGGHHH!"

"Chill, Koichi, it's just me... Senset..."

He turned around to see her in horrible condition. Hunched over, blood shot half own eyes, and slight drool trickled down her mouth. Her hair was a fuzzy mess, she hadn't bathed, and even her uniform top was backwards. She groaned like a zombie and leaned forward.

"I didn't get any sleep at all..."

"O-Oh! Wha-What did you do to deserve that?!"

"Punk Josuke out of all his money... It was still worth it but... Ugh."

Koichi looked down at the figurine and sighed.

"I guess this what we deserve. I knew i shouldn't have taken this, but I did."

"Is that a, Kongou figurine, that thing's absolutely worthless!"

They heard a voice off to the side.

"Excuse me!~"

"Huh?" "Ooah..."

Koichi looked to see a nerdy man with his hand behind his back.

"Sir! Please! That's a limited edition Kongou Banchou figurine! I had one like it, but it vanished in thin air! Please! I'll gladly buy it from you! I'll buy it for two hundred and seventy eight thousand yen!"

"W-What!?"

"Is that too low!? Okay, five hundred and eighty three thousand yen!"

"H-Holy...!"

"What's with that face!? F-Fine! Eight hundred thousand! That's my final offer! Please, this is all I have in life!"

"J-Just take it, you don't have to pay me!"

"I.. Don't?"

The man pulled the money out from behind him. All eight hundred thousand. Koichi held the figurine out.

"I-If it matters that much to you, then just take it. I'd feel better if you got it for free."

The man stared, then began to sniffle as he took it, then bawled.

"Aaaah! Not even my own mother ever treated me so nice! Here! Take the money anyways, if only there were more people like you! Thank you!"

Koichi lifted his hands to stop the man, but the money was already in them as the man ran off. He looked down and began to think. Karma. Good comes around for good, and the same for bad, was his finally getting better? He looked at Senset, who had fallen asleep standing. He snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Se-Senset! Wake up!"

"... Hhh.. What?"

She stretched and yawn groggily. Koichi held the yen right up to her.

"Do you want this?"

Senset glanced at the money, and like magic, changed on a dime. Her face lit up with a beaming light, her eyes filled with glee, and her hair even became straight. She snatched the money out of his hands before she lifted him up in a hug.

"Oooh!~ This is why I spare you from my mischievous wrath, Koichi, you're the GREATest!"

"Aha... Ahaha..."

Koichi looked back in his thoughts and made a mental note to thank Okuyasu. Karma may be the best thing that has ever happened to him.


	16. Hopeful Probability

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 4: ~ Diamond is Charitable ~_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: Probability, or Fate?_**

Rohan Kishibe, though a fresh face, he had already put his mark on the world with his manga series. Pink Dark Boy. However, as he only worked on it himself, he'd hit a few hurdles. Today was one such hurdle. He sat inside of a restaurant and pondered on his newest chapter. He needed a source of inspiration, a form of hope found in humanity, but he'd have to start with despair. He looked outside and saw a homeless man sprawled on the floor of an alley.

Hmph. Nor what I had in mind... But it's a good reference at least."

With his "sketchbook" and pencil in hand, he began to draw. However, a taxi stopped in front of the man.

"Argh! What luck, and who'd stop there when the actual stop for this road is just a few meters ahead?"

The taxi drove off, leaving a red haired woman there in front of the homeless man. She too had a book in hand and was writing inside with a pen.

"Hm? How strange, it's rude to simply sketch a person eight in their face, like taking a camera shot without even asking. She must be new to this business."

The homeless man began to stand up. Though hobbling and stumbling over his own feet, he shook a fist at her. Rohan could guess that he was cursing at the woman. However, he had shut up as she thumbed behind her and pulled out her wallet.

"Oh? What's she planning now? If she thinks whatever she's working on will benefit from a paid actor, no matter how genuine, she'd be dead wrong."

The homeless man slowly nodded and began to shuffle across the busy street. A car slowed down, but nearly hit him. The woman shoved the man and took the hit. It was nothing serious, but she had fell to the ground.

"Oh! Is this...? What amazing probability! She threw herself in danger for a stranger's sake!"

Rohan began to sketch the scene as it played out before him. She had gotten to her feet with a smile and took the homeless man by the arm. She helped him walk into the very restaurant Rohan had sat in. She lightly spoke.

"Please, a table for two, but I won't be eating today. His meal will be paid by me."

Rohan let out a tch.

"Is this woman genuine? Is she showing off? It's actually quite hard to tell... She's not Japanese either. What a weird woman."

The two were sent to a booth right behind Rohan. He listened in on the conversation. A manga was more than just images, but writing as well, perhaps he'd benefit from this experience. The man gulped his drink in one gulp and glanced around as he picked his nose. The woman, sketched his actions.

"So... What's with the act, lady? You're not even Japanese. You get some kinda high off of helping people lower than you?"

She sighed.

"No sir."

"Some, good Samaritan, trying to get good with the big folk above? Heh."

"No sir."

"Eh? This ain't a... Business proposal, is it?"

"Actually, you could see it that way."

"Oi, oi, I ain't a criminal...!"

She gasped, then giggled.

"Oh no!~ No sir, nothing like that!"

He sighed in relief.

"Oh, good. My life is a big enough mess... But, I don't nerd to tell anyone that."

"On the contrary sir. I'd like to hear all about it."

"H-Huh...? But, why?"

"I like to learn, it adds to the quality content for my novels, amd gives me a chance to spread a little bit good that I can."

"So you are a Samaritan!"

"I wouldn't say that... You see, everyone has a story, but no one likes to be forgotten. Right?"

"Yeah... I-I guess..."

The man was a teacher. His job was stable and his life at home seemed secure, with a wife and two kids. However, one day he found himself winning a lottery. High on his assumed luck, he ended up overspending his funds. He became a wreck, and lost everything, even his own self-respect. His meal came and he began to scarf it down like an animal. The woman clicked her pen several times, which caused him to stop.

"You sound so remorseful, aren't you tired of living like a slob?"

"W-Well...? Yeah?"

"The first thing you need to do, is smile! Then, act civilized. We're in a public area, people already judge you harshly for your appearance."

"You think I don't know that!?"

"No. I think no one ever cared enough to remind you."

"...! No... Not really..."

"I can't do for you what you have to do for yourself."

"Right."

"I won't hold your hand through it all, but I'm very happy to have met you."

"You are!? How come?"

"Because, even if you go back to your old habits, I'll write down your story. To the people of this street, you're a bum. To the readers of my books, you'll be something greater. That's why I'm buying your dinner right now."

"Then... What should I do?"

She looked outside and sighed.

"It'll be hard, but the first step to a solution, is admitting there is a problem. Then, seeking the necessary help."

"You make it sound so simple lady!"

"Isn't it? I simply drove up to you. I simply, bought you food. You simply accepted my offer after seeing my money. You simply could have refused. I simply could have let you get hit by that car."

"I get it! I get it! B-But, Japan is different from, wherever you're from... You only have one shot."

"Then reload and fire again. Instead of holding your head down, try raising it up, and look around."

He did so and looked around him. On the glass of the window was a for hire sign. Anyone with no criminal record was a viable employee. He gasped and looked back to the woman.

"H-How did you...?"

She shrugged with a smile.

"I didn't do anything. You, helped yourself to this, and helped me with the perfect inspiration. Despair turned hope! Now I just have to add something with a bit more conflict..."

She placed the money on the table and stood up. The man took and gave a shaky sigh.

"If only there were more people like you... You're like a magic angel!"

"Heheh! The only magic I believe in, is that of friendship! Goodbye sir!"

She left with a small bow and a cheery hum. Rohan eyed her carefully and scoffed.

"What a joke! Good for a laugh, but all around futile. A washed up man like this wouldn't make an interesting manga."

He glanced behind him and saw the man try to apply for the job. He expected the man to beg and grovel, or lose it and storm out, either way he was going to be rejected. He raised a brow when the man simply accepted the decline. A whole month later, Rohan stopped at the same restaurant, and saw something odd. He knew the place rather well at this point, but the manager that annoyed him for autographs wasn't there.

"Perhaps he's finally taken the hint that he doesn't need over twelve of my signatures, let alone over one."

"Excuse me!"

Rohan stepped to the side and saw the woman. The new manager gasped and ran up to her.

"M-Ms. Faust!"

"There you are Kenichi! I'm so proud of you!"

"Ah! W-We haven't seen each other in a month...! How'd you know it was me?"

"I never forget a friend, no matter how clean and shaven they made themselves!"

Rohan blinked for a moment. Then, it hit him. The homeless man was the one in charge now. She hadn't sent him money, letters, or even spoke to him in a month. Yet the progress was astounding for someone of his background. The man bowed to the woman.

"I've been meaning to say this for the longest time! Thank you, so very much, your act of kindness gave me hope! I'm in your debt!"

She shook her head and waved her hands.

"No, no, no!~ Look at you now! This was all you! I should thank you, I finally have the perfect inspiration again!"

"A-All I've done is live, honestly...!"

"For me, that's the best thing you could've done! Ah, I cut this gentleman, I'm do sorry sir!"

Rohan stared at the sight before him. This woman changed someone's life, though short, it'd make for an excellent story. Probability truly was on his side.

"No, by all means... I'm not in any rush."


	17. Mein Komfy Couch

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 3: Stardust Coachriders_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: Bad Influence_**

DIO sat in His library. A vast collection of rare and even forbidden books. He raised his eyes from such books as Princess Luna stormed in with fangs bared.

 _"Friend? What's-"_

A loud smack echoed in the room. She had slapped him with a fierce glare. Eyes slit as they bore into the vampire.

"What in Equestria and the world on Earth was going through your blood drunken hollow head!?"

DIO rubbed his cheek in confusion. He put the book down and sighed.

 _"So, which of you am I, DIO, speaking too? Nightmare Moon or Luna?"_

She answered with a roar that shook the room.

"BOTH!"

 _"Than this must be serious. You two rarely agree on anything. What did I, DIO, do this time?"_

She held up a book and slammed it on the table before them, though it broke through the wood, gaining another sigh from DIO.

 _"And that was...?"_

"The bedtime story you read to OUR SON!"

 _"... Oh! What about it?"_

In a flash she lifted Him up from the ground and began to shake him.

"You read him MEIN KAMPF! WHY!?"

 _"I fail to see how this warrants a tantrum."_

She dropped Him with a growl.

"That book is full of completely radical ideals, immoral ambitions, and is just too much for him to even comprehend! HE'S ONLY TWO YEARS OLD!"

DIO blinked at His mistress in distress and glanced around in thought.

 _"I thought it would be the perfect book. No pictures, long winded texts, all boring things to a child like him. Besides, I, DIO, relate to it quite well."_

Princess Luna threw her hands up in the air and fell into the chair DIO used to be in.

"You promised us, swore to us both, that We'd work together to make sure he is nothing like You! Just... Read him anything else, not written by some tyrant. Like something about that Ghandi fellow?"

DIO shrugged.

 _"I, DIO, understand. I only read it to him a few times anyways, he'll forget about it all before you know it."_

Many years later in the dorm room of a Italian middle school, Fluttershy picked up a book with slight curiosity.

"Uhm... Giorno? What's this book about?"

Giorno looked up from his homework with slight surprise.

"Oh that? It's nothing, though it's a rare book."

"I-I can't read this language..."

"It's German, not Italian, it took me sometime to get a grasp on it."

Fluttershy looked at the cover and pointed at a man.

"Who's this?"

Giorno smiled as he looked away wistfully. A dark subtle flame in his eyes.

"A man I connect with on a spiritual level."


	18. It Only Makes Me Life

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 3: Stardust Coachriders_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time: Dangerous Tickles_**

"JooooooooJoooooooooo?~"

"What is it Pinkie?!"

Joseph looked back at Pinkie Pie as he applied sunscreen to his arms. The group had just left the dock of Hong Kong and began to set sail for Singapore. Pinkie Pie leaned against Jotaro with a small pout as she tugged on the collar of his school jacket.

"Your grandson is being a big party pooper!"

Jotaro glared at Pinkie Pie and shoved her, yet she held on tighter than he'd like, as well as he thought possible.

"Get off me you bitch!"

"See?! He's sooo mean!"

Joseph pointed at Jotaro with a glare.

"Hey! What have I said about speaking respectfully?! No wonder you don't have any damn friends your age, or at all!"

Jotaro took out a cigarette and tipped his hat.

"Tell someone who gives a damn."

Jotaro noticed a sudden glint in Pinkie Pie's eyes before she snickered at him.

"What's so funny, old hag."

He scowled as he noticed a sweet taste in his mouth instead of the addicting bitter one. The cigarette he pulled out was a candy cane all along. Pinkie Pie twirled the cigarete she had stolen from Jotaro between her fingers.

"Call me all the names you want-"

Jotaro interrupted her.

"Diabetes on legs."

But she continued on.

"But none of it will hurt me-"

"Rejected Candy Land character."

"Because I already know deep down-"

"Poster bitch for high blood pressure."

"You're just a real big softie!"

"Cotton Candied Cunt."

Pinkie Pie stared at Jotaro and chuckled. Jotaro raised a brow before he went to take back his cigarette, only for Pinkie Pie to put her hands on his body.

"Hey don't touch m-Mehe! Hehehe! Hehehehahahahaha! HaHaHa!"

Pinkie Pie began to assault Jotaro by tickling him. The group could only snicker at the sight of Jotaro crumbling to the ground with a big goofy grin on his face. Avdol shook his head at the sight.

"I didn't think it was possible to break Jotaro's cold face, let alone think he was ticklish!"

Kakyoin smiled as he glanced to the sea.

"This is going to be an interesting journey."

Polnareff bellowed in laughter.

"Not so tough with your ass on the ground now! Get 'em Granny!"

Rainbow Dash joined Polnareff in her own laughing fit.

"I didn't think he could even smile, but that's Pinkie for ya!"

Joseph grinned and shook his head silently as Jotaro was brought to tears. Star Platinum jutted out of his body, but was held in place as the vines from Pinkie Pie's body ensnared and tickled it.

"You should smile more, look at you! With a face like that, you could make so many friends!"

"S-Shu-Sh-Shuhahaha! Shut th-hehehe! Shut the fuc-the fuck up!"

"Now if only if you had a sweet tooh instead of a foul mouth!"

"O-Ohohoho! Old Lady! I-I wihihiHehe! Hehaahah! I will, beat you if you don't... stop!"

Pinkie Pie stopped and leaned back to give Jotaro some room to breathe. He glared furiously at her as she only responded with a bright smile.

"Feeling a bit more social?"

"... Pfft. Fuck off."

She reached out to him with a playful roar. Jotaro jumped as his Stand nearly punched Pinkie Pie, the fist stopped right at her cheek. Everyone was now silent and breathless. Everyone but Pinkie Pie. She snickered and poked Jotaro's nose.

"Loosen up! Relax! I know this is serious stuff but, we won't get anything done if we're not calm about things. Your mom will be fine."

Jotaro stared at Pinkie Pie and sighed.

"... _Yare Yare_. I know this already. I don't need a wrinkled piece of chewed up gum to tell me."

"Then stop moping and smile every once in awhile! Or, I'll tickle ya again!"

Jotaro glared death at her.

"Don't ever fucking touch me again..."

She only beamed her signature smile with not a care in the world. Several days later in an Egyptian hospital, Pinkie Pie paced around in the lobby as she muttered incoherently. The only other people in the room were Jotaro and the nurse who worked the receptionist desk. The nurse sighed and looked at Jotaro.

"I'm sorry but, we did all we could."

Pinkie Pie gasped as her face paled. The nurse held her hands up.

"Hold on, I didn't mean it like that. He'll be fine and is recovering. The wounds missed his pupils and were just the right size to keep the ball in tact. Any bigger and it'd be impossible. However..."

Pinkie Pie lifted the nurse from the ground by her shoulders and shook her.

"What!? WHAT?!"

"M-Ma'am! Pl-Puh-Pwea-Please...!"

Jotaro pulled Pinkie Pie back as the nurse fell on her feet.

"Ugh! He won't be able to leave tomorrow, or the day after! It will take a number of days, a week at least."

Pinkie Pie took a step back and nodded silently as she sat down in one of the chairs. The nurse looked to Jotaro.

"That his mom? She looks like she could snap any minuet right now..."

He took out a cigarette and put it in his mouth with a shrug.

"She'll be fine. Can I smoke this inside?"

The nurse scowled as she shooed Jotaro away.

"Wh- No! Go outside if you have to!"

"Alright. Grandma, c'mon."

Jotaro offered his hand to Pinkie Pie and helped her up. He'd never seen her so distraught, but he had to remind himself they barely knew each other. These last weeks felt like years now that he thought about it. Here he was holding onto her like she was his own grandmother. As he walked them out into the late night street, he put the cigarette away and growled under his breath.

" _Yare Yare_..."

Jotaro looked down at Pinkie Pie and began to wiggle her fingers on her body. She stared at him with a confused expression.

"What're you...?"

"You shouldn't be so wound up. You're the one that told me to smile more, so take your own advice. We'll get nowhere if you're not thinking straight."

Pinkie Pie blinked at him as she watched him poorly attempt tickling her. Then, giggled. Then, laughed. Jotaro smiled as they hugged each other.

"You're right, you big softie!"

"Of course I am, you old hag."


	19. Stand Lessons: Part 1

**_My Little Pony: Friendship is a Bizarre Adventure_**

 ** _Part 4: Diamond is Charitable_**

 ** _Chapters Lost In Time:_** ** _Stand Lessons_**

 _Rainbow Dash stomped angrily down the side of the street with the rest of the group from the hospital. It was a miracle no one had died in the plane crash caused by Tower of Gray._

 _"Rainbow Dash, let's go for another exercise."_

 _Rainbow Dash glanced to Avdol with a tired grunt. Her eyes were heavy, she felt like lead, and both were still drenched in sea water._

 _"Can't we do it later? I didn't get much sleep and I'm still sore from Jotaro hitting me so dang hard."_

 _Jotaro passed her with a small scoff as he attempted to light a cigarette in his mouth._

 _"Don't get in the way then."_

 _"Rrrrgh...!"_

 _Rainbow Dash summoned her Stand to kick Jotaro in the rear, but she was struck in between the eyes by Star Platinum's index finger, falling on her own rear with a yelp._

 _"Aie!"_

 _"Yare Yare if you're going to complain about being tired, then don't push yourself."_

 _She growled and glared at him as she seethed on the ground. Avdol pulled her up with a chuckle as Jotaro kept walking with the others._

 _"Ho ho ho!~ He has a point, you two are already so adept in using your Stands, but even so using it is like using any muscle! Too much use could strain the body and mind, which is why I asked if you wanted to know a trick of mine to extend your time."_

 _"Wha- You never said anything about that! C'mon, tell me it already!"_

 _"I was getting to that, Dash. Now listen carefully..."_

* * *

Rainbow Dash stared down at Koichi with a raised brow as he twiddled his fingers.

"S-So... I know I should ask Josuke about it, but I remember you also knew about Stands so, could you please help me! Please?"

"I'm busy. Can't you ask Jotaro instead?"

"I would but..."

He looked to the side feigning a smile.

"He's really hard to approach... N-Not to say I have, just that he's so intense, er looking!"

Rainbow Dash shook her head as she looked around the hotel yard.

"Fine, fine, I'll tutor you or whatever."

"Aah! Thank you so much, Mrs. Kujo!"

Rainbow Dash snapped at him with a bark.

"Ah! Ah! None of that now, eugh. Just call me Dash, and just Dash."

"But that's so casual...!"

"Yeah, it is. That's actually a secret into fighting other Stand Users.

"B-Being casual...?"

She stopped and rolled her eyes before she looked back at the young boy.

"In a Stand Battle, learning about the opposing User will allow you an easier time strategizing a plan to beat them."

"... It does?"

She knocked her fake knuckle against his head, gaining a yelp from as she sneered.

"Yeah!~ The Stand is the accumulation of one's self and the image of their powers, the good and the ugly of the User's very being physically and mentally. Take Josuke's for example, from what you know him from as a person and the design of **[Crazy Diamond]** what can you tell me?"

Koichi rubbed his neck as Rainbow Dash began to walk away and pulled him along as he answered.

"Josuke is selfless and really strong, but he's pretty stubborn too, and if you make a comment about his hair he goes into a frenzy!"

"So?~"

"So, his Stand is very strong and precise, but also moves incredibly fast! It looks like a flamboyant superhero too..."

"And that all together tells you what?"

"That due to his own mental strength added to his tough body, his Stand should have the strength it wields, and his quick thinking now makes sense with his Stand's speed!"

"Now take all of the deduction we did with Josuke and [Crazy Diamond* and apply it to yourself."

"Okay...! Uh... Uhm... Uuuhhhmm..."

Koichi gave deep thought but nothing came to mind. He had start somewhere, he thought, Rainbow Dash's expression began to shift from impatience. Koichi blurted out.

"I-I'm not very strong physically, so that explains why I can't hurt people with my **[Echoes]**!"

"Can't or won't? You're a really passive guy who doesn't look for any kind of conflict, you'd rather ignore or run away from it."

Koichi flinched at her words yet she ruffled his hair roughly with a snicker.

"Hey, hold your chin up, I ain't done. You'd prefer to avoid danger, but when push comes to shove you're the one who'd fight the hardest, you're anything but a coward."

His eyes widened at the praise as he glanced to the side with a cough.

"Bu-But my Stand doesn't exactly do any damage..."

"It doesn't have to. If anything, I'd say that's a good thing considering what it means, as well as the ability it has. It may not be a Rush Type, like mine, Jotaro's or Josuke's. But it saved lives before because you used your brain, and you'll save lives in the future cause of the same reason."

Koichi nodded with hope beaming from his face.

"Thanks Mrs. Dash!"

"Just Dash."

"I feel much more confident now!"

"As you should, now let's get sstarted, we're gonna protect everyone."

"Yes ma'am! Bu-But uh... How did you learn about this?"

She stood there for a moment unsure as she bit down on her lip before she smiled.

"I had my own teacher who taught me the same thing. I'll tell you about it later."


End file.
